


The Only Lie

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [26]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Belarus - Freeform, EurovisionSongChallenge, Forever, Hitman AU, Hitman!Javier, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Soft!Yuzuru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: Between bruises and sweet coffee, two opposites might find just what they were looking for.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620127
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	The Only Lie

**Author's Note:**

> For the 13th day we have: Belarus (2018) - Forever by Alekseev
> 
> This is a preview of a future Hitman AU I'm working on :P I hope you enjoy this silly snippet!

**It must be something that we call love**

**Wherever I go I'm coming back**

**And time cannot knock me off my track**

**This resolution is final**

“Will you tell me one day?” Yuzuru put away the bloody bandages and grabbed the nearest rag to clean their kitchen table. He didn’t want to scrub the bloodstains off the wooden surface yet again.

“I’m sorry.” Javier said.

Yuzuru didn’t want him to be sorry, he wanted him to be safe, he wanted him to be alive and back in his arms every night. And it hurt that Javier didn’t care about his safety that much, even if for his own boyfriend’s sake.

“I’m sorry that you have to deal with this.”

“I only deal with it because I care about you, I’ll always take care of you even if I…” he looked at Javier’s bruised bad once more and swallowed hard. He couldn’t imagine what exactly had been the cause of the bruises but the thought that someone had put them there made him want to kill someone. “Even if I can’t stand the sight of blood.”

Javier sighed and turned around in order to face his partner, caging his now stained hands in his and wiping the mess away with his once white dress shirt that had been carelessly removed from his body the moment he had stepped inside the house.

“You shouldn’t be used to this.”

“I only want you to come home.” Yuzuru knew he sounded desperate, but he wasn’t beyond begging, not when it came to Javier, “I want you to come back to me at the end of the day.”

That was something that Javier couldn’t promise him.

But he could try his damn best.

“You are the only reason I still do.”

**You'll always sing me something new**

**I will always follow**

**When I first saw you here I knew**

**That I was blind before you**

“Again?”

“Listen I need all the coffee you have.”

Yuzuru blinked at him but still went back to work and prepared what was probably the strongest coffee he had ever brewed. This guy wasn’t going to have a long life, but that wasn’t his problem.

At all.

“Here you, a cup of liquid darkness brewed from the pits of hell.”

Javier smirked at the usual jab. Yuzuru had served him coffee for months now, and every single time he mocked him for his bland choices. Still, he needed to be awake for another twelve hours and the only thing that still worked was a perfect cup of black coffee.

“Thank you.”

“You know, sugar also helps people stay awake so why don’t we add some kind of-”

“I don’t like sugar.”

Yuzuru looked at him like he had lost his mind. He was so different from Javier, their contrast was like day to night. While Javier always chose to dress in the most neutral clothes he could find (meaning a simple black suit) Yuzuru liked to find the rattiest and comfortable looking sweaters that never quite fitted his small frame. It made him look adorable and Javier more often than not, imagined him wearing one of his own white dress shirts, and how big they would look on him.

Sometimes, Javier imagined him not wearing anything else under said shirt. But he didn’t like to entertain such thoughts in the middle of the day. He would only summon such mental images at night when he would be able to do something about them.

And then there was the matter of his sweet tooth, the boy liked to drink the most insane beverages he had ever seen. Marshmallows with coffee, milkshakes that were at least ninety percent sugar, frappuccinos that looked like a unicorn had spat it out from his insides and the list went on.

“How’s that even possible.”

Javier didn’t have an answer for that, he just never really appreciated sugary treats. However, that didn’t stop him from wondering exactly how sweet Yuzuru’s lips would feel under his.


End file.
